A Most Unusual Vocation
by NATFreak
Summary: A teenage girl is partnered with her best friend to fight demons and protect both the living and the spirit worlds.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only Ria.

**A/N: This new fanfiction introduces one of my girls that you have not met yet, Miss Ria Yukimura, on her birthday. As I have said before, my OCs ARE NOT Mary Sues. I have loved Yu Yu since I first watched it on Toonami and in turn I hope you like this fanfiction. So without further ado, here goes. Enjoy!**

Have you ever found yourself doing the same thing every single day of your life? If you have then you know how out of my mind with boredom I was, that is, until my younger sister Keiko came to me with tear-filled eyes. My life has never been the same since. My name? My name is…

"Ria!" I stopped and turned to see my younger sister Keiko running down the hallway towards me, her brown pigtails bouncing behind her. "Y-Yusuke…h-he's…"

"Whoa, slow down Keiko," I soothed as she suddenly started sobbing into my chest. I grabbed her forearms, gently, and pushed her backwards so I could see her face. "What the hell is going on? What did Yusuke do this time?"

Keiko peered up at me, her dark eyes overflowing with tears. "Oh Ria, Yusuke…Yusuke is…dead."

"What?!" I exclaimed as Keiko resumed sobbing into my chest. I must have heard her wrong. I must have. We had known Yusuke since the three of us were children. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

~ A Most Unusual Vocation ~

Time passed and life went on as usual, that is until our mom got sick and passed away and Yusuke came back to life. Sorry, am I going too fast? That's because I'm just as confused as you are. But don't worry; I know where to find the answers…

I walked into a diner and glanced around, smirking when I spotted him. I ordered a latte from a waitress and slid into the booth across from him.

"I figured I'd find you here," I murmured. "Yusuke."

"Ria," He murmured back, not sounding surprised at all. He lowered the newspaper he had been reading and looked over his sunglasses at me. "I'd say that I'm impressed but I'm guessing Keiko told you what happened."

"That and I was there at the hospital," I reminded him, my eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, right," Yusuke said, turning somber. "Sorry about your Mom."

"Thanks," I wiped my eyes. "So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

I rolled my eyes. "The teachers and most of the community may think you're stupid, but I know better. So don't insult me by trying to play dumb."

Yusuke grinned, laying the newspaper on the table as the waitress set down my latte. "Same old Ria. Smart, outgoing and yet still single despite the attempts of your many suitors."

I glared, resisting the urge to punch him. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

He burst out laughing making me want to hit him even more. Suddenly he stopped as he spotted something over my left shoulder. His eyes widened.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"See for yourself," he said. "Though you're not going to believe it when you do."

Curiosity getting the better of me, I turned my head and saw a group of thugs gathered around a sneering guy with glasses. They were sitting at a table a little ways away from us. None of this seemed all that strange to me until I took a closer look at four-eyes. He had horns coming out of his head. "Whoa."

"Told you," murmured Yusuke.

"What is he?" I asked, turning to him.

"Hell if I know," Yusuke replied. "Let's keep watching and find out."

I turned back to the group who were now talking about Kuwabara, a redhead wannabe punk with an honor code who went to our middle school. Apparently they had this girl who was someone important to him and were using her to get Kuwabara to steal. But as far as I knew he didn't have a girlfriend, not for lack of trying. He asked me out at least once a week. All Kuwabara had, besides an older sister, was…

"Eikitchi!" Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Kazuma Kuwabara strode into the diner with his friends in tow. "Where's Eikitchi?!"

"All in good time," said four-eyes calmly. He propped his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together. "Do you have the magazine I asked for?"

"Here," Kuwabara dumped out a bag of magazines onto the table. "I didn't know what kind you liked."

Idiot, you left the receipt in the bag. I groaned inwardly as the guys took Kuwabara and his groupies outside.

Yusuke and I shared a look before joining them.

We found them out back. One of the thugs was holding a bag from which he pulled out a kitten and held a broken beer bottle to it.

"Eikitchi!" cried Kuwabara.

"A cat?!" whispered Yusuke. "Seriously?!"

I shushed him as four-eyes told Kuwabara to hit his friends or they'd kill the cat. "Alright, that's far enough."

We jumped out of our little hiding spot. Yusuke grabbed the cat while I punched the guy in the face, knocking the bottle out of his hand. Naturally this started in all out brawl and I was not complaining, seeing as it had been a while.

"Hey, where are you going?" I turned to see Yusuke running after four-eyes. I quickly dispatched my thug and ran after them.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already," said an unknown female voice as I caught up to Yusuke. "After all it hasn't been that long, Yusuke."

The owner of the voice was a young woman with blue hair. She wore a pink bathrobe and was holding what looked like a ugly little troll in her hand. She was also standing in front of a stunned Yusuke.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" I asked, making both of them jump and stare at me.

"You can see me?" said the girl, eyes wide.

"Of course I can," I crossed my arms. "I can see that ugly little troll that you're holding too."

"Ugly?!" exclaimed the troll.

I faced Yusuke, staring him down. "Okay, seriously Yusuke, what the hell is going on?"

"This annoying girl here is called Botan," He said finally, pointing at Botan. "She's the Grim Reaper."

"You're the Grim Reaper?" I turned back to Botan, unconvinced.

"That's right," she grinned.

"Okay," I said, deciding to roll with it. "So, what do you want with Yusuke? Now that he's alive I mean."

"Well, I was going to give Yusuke a job offer," Botan said, playing with a lock of her hair.

"A job offer?" Yusuke and I echoed. "What kind of a job?"

"Being a spirit detective kind of job," came yet another new voice as we ran out from under the pass and saw, get this, a giant baby floating in the sky.

"Koenma?!" Yusuke yelled.

"The giant baby has a name?" I murmured, seriously wondering if I was going insane.

"Yes, the giant baby has a name," said Koenma. "And no, Ria Yukimura, you are not going insane."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I am the ruler of the spirit world," said the baby smugly. "Knowing about one of my future employees is a simple task."

"Future employee?" I was so confused. "Whoa, slow down. I still have no idea what is going on here."

"You will soon enough," Koenma said vaguely. "Because as of now, you are both spirit detectives and will be working for me on behalf of spirit world."

With that said, he disappeared. Botan laughed, said something like we're going to have so much fun working together and flew away on an oar, taking the troll with her.

What have I gotten myself into?

~ A Most Unusual Vocation ~

I was walking home after school when I heard a familiar voice calling my name but instead of Keiko it was Yusuke.

"Well it's about time," I said as I stopped and turned around. Yusuke was running towards me with Koenma floating behind him. "Hey Yusuke. Where's the fire?"

"This is no time for jokes," said Koenma, irritably. "We have an emergency."

Well duh. "What's the emergency?" I asked.

"Three powerful demons broke into a secure vault last night and stole three valuable items," Koenma told us, looking pale. "You two have one week to find them and get the items back."

"Powerful?" I echoed. "How powerful are we talking? We're not really equipped to fight demons you know."

"You are more capable than you think, Ria Yukimura," Koenma said, pointing at my left hand. "Focus your energy into your left hand."

I arched an eyebrow but did as he told me. I looked down at my hand, imagining my energy flowing to that single point. My hand began to glow as a ball of golden light appeared in my palm. "What is this?"

"That," Koenma said. "is your spirit energy. Try and have it take the form of a weapon."

I did and the ball of light took the form of a bow, a quiver of golden arrows appeared on my shoulder. "Wow."

"Yes, impressive," said Koenma dismissively. "Now you two better get moving."

"How do we find them?" asked Yusuke.

"Just look out for a massive accumulation of energy," Koenma replied, like it was obvious. "Now go!"

"Yes sir," I muttered as Koenma disappeared and Yusuke and I started walking. "So where do you want to start looking first?"

Yusuke smiled slightly. "I hate to admit it but that was pretty cool, making the bow and arrows appear."

"Wow, that must be killing you to say that," I teased, making him roll his eyes. "So did Koenma teach you a new trick?"

"Yeah, but I can only use it once a day so I can't give you a demonstration," He replied. "See, I focus my spirit energy into my finger and shoot it like a gun."

"Who'd you already shoot?" I asked though I felt like I already knew the answer.

"Those two teachers who really piss me off," he said. "Apparently normal humans can't see spirit energy."

"So they can't prove it was you," I summed up, grinning. "Maybe there's something to this spirit detective job after all."

"Maybe," he nodded. "It is better than doing nothing and being bored all the time."

"That's for sure," I agreed.

"Who knows," he said, smirking. "Maybe you'll find Mr. Right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because my Mr. Right is a demon."

Yusuke shrugged. "Who knows? Strange things have been happening lately."

I swung at him. He ducked, grinning impishly.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I told him.

"I know," he said. He glanced ahead, his smile dropping. "Ri?"

"What?" I turned and saw a crowd of people a little ways ahead of us. "I wonder what's going on."

We hurried ahead. The crowd was surrounding a woman holding an unresponsive boy. His eyes were open and glazed over; something was coming out of his mouth. It looked like a small, thin cloud.

"What in the…" I murmured.

"Let's follow it," Yusuke said.

We ran after it. It led us towards the woods. We were almost there when it began to rain. We hurried into the trees where Yusuke found a branch and held it over our heads.

A little ways ahead we saw light and headed towards it. The trees opened up, revealing a clearing. The rain did not fall here which would have been surprising if we hadn't seen the three guys standing there.

"Bingo," I whispered. Yusuke nodded. We had found our three thieves. Time to bring them in.

**A/N: And there you have it! My first chapter of my first ever Yu Yu chapter. Hope you liked it! And no I am not putting her with Yusuke. I am pro Yusuke and Keiko 100 %. Ria and Yusuke have a brother and sister relationship going. So you'll just have to see who I put her with. Til next time read review and show the love! Happy holidays!**


End file.
